1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to physical fitness apparatus, specifically an improved stationary exercise cycle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The structure and operation of conventional indoor stationary exercise cycles typically provides for the treadling of pedals with two feet to thereby strengthen and exercise both legs in a manner similar to that of riding a bicycle. Since the said stationary exercise cycles are normally equipped with a friction-based, resistance adjustment device, the user can adjust pedaling drag to the most appropriate setting needed for a challenging leg workout. While it cannot be denied that the operation of such stationary exercise cycles achieves the objective of adaptive utilization, since their conventional structure is unsophisticated and only provides for a single regime of leg pedaling exercise, they are monotonous, uninteresting, and even of decreased exercise effectiveness.
As a result, manufacturers have attempted to further enhance stationary exercise cycles by disposing the handlebar as separate left and right elements with a matching left and right connecting rod then coupling the left and the right handlebar elements to the bottom bracket shell such that when the exerciser treadles the pedals, the said left and right handle bar elements rock forward and backward in a cadence with them to thereby achieve the flexioning of both legs as well as the forward extension and rearward retraction of both arms to effectively exercise and build up the limbs. Since the structure of such improved stationary exercise cycles conditions both the hands and feet at the same time, they are superior to the conventional counterparts in achieving the expected exercise results. However, besides extending and retracting the arms and legs, such structures have shortcomings in that they are incapable of exercising other parts of the human body.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved stationary exercise cycle in which a swing rod having a handlebar and saddle respective installed at its anterior and posterior extremities is capable of pivoting upward and downward on a support rod of a base that serves as a fulcrum and, furthermore, a polygonal drive wheel installed at the bottom bracket shell of the base which impels a push rod at the posterior extremity of the swing rod during rotation such that when the exerciser treadles the pedals, the said saddle and handlebar are reciprocally drawn higher and lower which not only achieves the expected objective of strengthening the two legs of the exerciser, but at the same time also invigorates the arms and entire body, thereby providing for a massage-like yet effective, comprehensive physical exercise routine.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved stationary exercise cycle, wherein a height adjuster is disposed between the said swing rod and base such that the amplitude of the said swing rod relative to the body of the exerciser can be varied and at the same time the intensity and mode of vibration to the exerciser dampened to afford the exerciser a more comfortable workout.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved stationary exercise cycle, wherein the said height adjuster is equipped with a drag device that, as per actual utilization requirements, allows a user-selectable leg strengthening or total body exercise routine to thereby enable multi-purpose application.